Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Omniversal Heroes
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A scam gone horribly wrong leaves our favorite Eds at the brink of death. Azmuth Gives them each an Omnitrix. What could possibly go wrong? Pairings undecided. Major Kevin(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy version), Sarah, and Kanker sister bashing! Pairings: Older Ed x Princess Looma, Older Double D. Helen Wheels, and Older Eddy x Charmcaster.
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea got stuck in my head, and I just HAD to post it! Okay, so what if during the episode featuring the Rocket Car, the Eds were nearly killed and end up in the hospital. What if Azmuth showed up, and decided to give the three of them their own individual Omnitrix's? What if the Eds became protectors of the earth, and eventually meet the Alien Force?! Find out now on Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Omniversal Heroes!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy! But if I did, Professor Scam would've defeated Captain Melonhead!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Yelling"**

**Alien Life Form Database**

* * *

_**Prologue: Pain of the Eds!**_

* * *

Another scam gone horribly wrong. Normally our three mischievous heroes that all have the same first name would walk away from a catastrophe like this one mildly unscathed. But not this time. Buried underneath a pile of rubble that used to be a rocket car were three boys that all appeared to be around eleven/twelve years old. Each one looked different from the others in some way.

The first boy was pretty short for his age, standing at only about four feet tall. He had tanned skin, appeared to lack a neck, and had only three long black hairs on top of his head. His clothing consisted of a stuntman suit, stunt helmet, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of sneakers.

Next was a boy who was about average height. His skin was pretty light, and he wore a black hat that resembled a sock on his head. He also wore an orange tee shirt, a pair of purple shorts, red colored socks, and a pair of tennis shoes. He seemed to be the brains of the group.

And finally, we have a boy who stands at about five feet, five inches tall. Fairly tall for a child his age. Like the second child, his skin is kinda pale, but unlike the other two this kid seemed to not have a chin. His hair was pretty much a burr cut, and he had just one thick eyebrow going over his eyes. His clothing consisted of a dark green jacket over a red and white striped tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. These kids were called Eddy, Edd/Double D, and Ed in their respective descriptions.

Although right now, their situation isn't that great. Currently, the three of them were laying unconscious under a pile of rubble that was once a rocket car. But they were suffering from many major injuries, and were bleeding out. Just as all hope seemed lost for them, however, their prayers were answered in the form of four shadows looming over them.

* * *

_**Sorry that the prologue is so short, but I need some help. I need everyone reading this to help me with what the Eds Omnitrix's should look like. Here are the requirements that I have.**_

_**1\. A well detailed description of what the Omnitrix looks like.**_

_**2\. A playlist of ten different aliens for each individual Omnitrix.(May include predatory aliens if you wish.)**_

_**3\. A different coloration for each Omnitrix.**_

_**4\. Must include whether this Omnitrix lets the wielder go Ultimate or not.**_

_**5\. Which Ed the Omnitrix belongs to.**_

_**If you have any Ideas for these at all, feel free to tell me in the reviews, or by Private Message. I promise to take each idea into account! Until next time, Read, review, flamers will be rammed by a Crabdozer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chapter is up my friends! I wanna thank duskrider for sending in such awesome ideas for Ed, Double D, and Eddy's alien playlists. Thank you very much! What each individual Omnitrix looks like will be revealed in the next chapter, but for now here's a list of aliens that each Ed will start with.**_

_**Ed**_

_**Wigsilian Org Beast**_

_**Thep Khufan**_

_**Vladat**_

_**Tyrannopede**_

_**Lenopan**_

_**Incursean**_

_**Ectonurite**_

_**Transylian**_

_**Sotoroggian**_

_**Loboan**_

_**Edd**_

_**Nanochip(Nanomech's Species)**_

_**Galvanic Mechamorph**_

_**Panuncian**_

_**Opticoid**_

_**Methanosian**_

_**Necrofriggian**_

_**Chronosapien**_

_**Citrakayah**_

_**Nemuina**_

_**Gutrot's Species**_

_**Eddy**_

_**Petrosapien**_

_**Galvan**_

_**Aburian Pelarota**_

_**Vulpimancer**_

_**Crabdozer**_

_**Appoplexian**_

_**Nosedeenian**_

_**Sonorosian**_

_**Conductoid**_

_**Aerophibian**_

_**Special thanks to duskrider for these alien ideas! Thanks a bunch, pal! But now, let's check up on those ed boys, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy! But if I did, the Eds would've made more than one thingamajig!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**A.L.D.**

* * *

_**The Truth Revealed! Meeting Azmuth!**_

* * *

We find ourselves at Peach Creek hospital, where a certain group of parents are anxiously sitting in the waiting room. They were waiting for their children to get out of surgery, and the mothers were worried sick! Had it not been for a certain group of children, they may not have made it in time. Speaking of these children, the four of them are with these parents right now.

One of these children seems to be no older than six or seven, and has pasty colored pale skin with brown eyes. His hair is the same color as his skin, and curls forward and upward resembling the backside of a chicken. He wears a cyan colored turtleneck shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants with a brown belt looped around his waist, and a pair of brown sneakers. He also has a retainer in the form of a ring around his head mainly at the jaw area. This little boy is known as Jimmy.

Next is another boy who has dark brown skin, a bald head, a single buck tooth sticking out of the side of his upper jaw, and brown eyes. His attire consists of a baggy white tee shirt, a pair of baggy blue cargo pants with the bottoms of the legs rolled up at the ankles, and a pair of sandals. He also carries around a small wooden board with a pair of eyes and a mouth drawn on it with crayon. These two are called Johnny 2x4, and Plank respectively.

Next is another boy who was the tallest of the group, and had dark blue hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and a muscular build showing that he spent much of his time doing physical labor. He wears a dark yellow shirt with a maroon stripe running horizontally in the middle, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. This guy is called Rolf. He's a thirteen year old farm boy who is also the son of a Sheppard.

Finally we meet the only girl of the group. Like Johnny, she appeared to be about twelve years old. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. She wore red lipstick, a white tank top over a black tee shirt, a pair of purplish blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. This girl is called Nazz.

"Is this the truth, kids?" asked a burly man who appeared to be in his mid thirties.

He wore a white muscle shirt that had a few oil stains on it, a pair of dark green cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots. Like Eddy, the man had a pinkish tan complexion, but he also had brown eyes, and a full head of hair unlike his son. He also had a black, trim beard, and the build of a wrestler.

Next to him was a woman who appeared to be a bit younger than the man, maybe by a month. Although it isn't noticeable. She had long blonde hair that reached her mid back, fair skin, and green colored eyes. She wore an outfit that consisted of a dark green long sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and high top shoes. Despite being in her mid thirties, this woman really kept her figure in spite of being a stay at home mom.

These two are Frank and Alice Martinez, Eddy's parents. Frank was a kindly man, but get on his bad side and you'd better write your last will and testament. Alice was also a kindly woman, and very gentle towards many. However, she had a tendency to be a bit overprotective of her youngest child. No one could blame her though. When she found out Eddy's older brother was abusive towards the young lad, she became a bit of a mother hen. Alice had retired from her job as a Vet, and stayed home full time while her husband worked as an automotive mechanic.

"Yes it is true! Rolf would not lie about something such as this!" said Rolf.

"Plank says that the reason Ed, Edd, and Eddy only kept scamming everyone was only because they were trying to cope with Kevin and Sarah's constant bullying coupled with the Kanker sisters and their continued sexual harassment!" explained Johnny who was relaying the message from Plank.

"I think Johnny's vocabulary is steadily increasing." said a woman in a white lab coat.

She had black hair that was tied up in a bun, olive colored skin, and hazel eyes. Easy to see where Double D gets his intellect from. Underneath that lab coat, she wears a simple black business suit, and high heel shoes.

Sitting next to her is a man built like a martial artist, but he was dressed in the usual construction worker's uniform. He had light brown hair, a thick mustache, blue eyes, and lightish tan skin. These two are Marianne and George Walker, Double D's parents. Both of them work full time as a scientist and a construction worker, but they both wish that they could be home with their son more often. When their bosses told them what happened to their son, the frantic parents ran off to the hospital as fast as their legs could take them.

"All this time we never knew..." said George. "Why didn't they say anything? We could've helped them!"

"I suppose in the case of Sarah's wrongdoings that would be my fault." said a woman in a standard policewoman's uniform.

She had reddish orange hair like Sarah, only it was a few shades darker. She had light colored skin and green eyes, but her eyes were kinda squinty looking. A bit like what you'd expect from someone of Japanese heritage. This is Crystal Yoshihiro, and she is the mother to Ed and Sarah.

Ever since Sarah was born, she tended to coddle her and started paying less and less attention to her son. This was how Sarah managed to develope her bossy and abusive nature towards her brother, and now Crystal was ashamed of what she had done. When the police chief informed her of what happened to her son, Crystal rushed to her car, and drove to the hospital sirens blaring. Unfortunately, her husband was away on an important business conference in Brazil, and he wouldn't be able to make it until later in the week.

"I should've seen the signs sooner! It also explains why Ed dived so deeply into the world of fantasy and science-fiction." said Crystal.

"Oh, I just hope they're okay." said Nazz.

"I have a confession." said Jimmy. "I've wished every birthday for the Eds to disappear. Is it now coming true?!" He asked in sorrow.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice spoke up. One that none of the gathered people recognized.

"There is no need to fear, child."

All of them looked down to see a strange creature standing in the middle of the room. It was male, they were certain of that much, but he appeared to be a six inch tall humanoid frog with grey skin, green eyes with horizontal rectangular pupils, appendages on his upper lip that acted as a mustache, four fingers, and three toes. He had three different pods behind him, and he also appeared to be very wise.

"Greetings, humans. My name is Azmuth, and I am an extraterrestrial life form from the planet Galvan Mark II. I have heard of your children's situation, and am here to help." explained Azmuth.

* * *

_**It's certainly a longer chapter than the one I had written before, and I hope you all like this one. I have already decided what Ed, and Eddy's Omnitrix's will look like so keep sending in Ideas for what Double D's Omnitrix should look like. No offense duskrider, but I don't think a hat would make a very practical design for an Omnitrix. But I do like your A.I. idea, so I might use that in a later chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we are with the newest chapter of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Omniversal Heroes! I'm still deciding on whether or not I should also bash Jimmy. I don't really see him as much of bashing material, but I wanna know what you guys think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Yelling"**

**A.L.D.**

* * *

_**Parent's Love! Watches of Great Power!**_

* * *

An hour had passed before a nurse popped into the waiting room. She told the parents of the Eds that they could visit their sons. None of them needed any further instruction, but they brought Azmuth along with them. The men carried the pods that Azmuth had brought with him knowing that whatever was inside was very important. Soon enough, they made it to the room that housed the three children.

"They're in here." said the nurse. "Please try not to get them too worked up, as they are still recovering from surgery."

The parents nodded in acceptance at this information, and walked in. What they saw was a truly sorry sight. All three Eds were laying in separate hospital beds covered in serious injuries. Eddy had multiple cuts and bruises, his right arm in a cast, bandages wrapped around his head, and a scar across his left eye.

Double D had a cast on his right leg and arm, bandages wrapped around his chest and abdominal area, and his sock hat had been removed for surgery. Fortunately, it was sitting on the nightstand and his head was wrapped in bandages. Like Eddy, Double D was covered in bruises and cuts.

Ed, however, seemed to have taken the most damage. His neck was being held in place by a neck brace, his skull was cracked in three places, he also had some internal bleeding. All three kids were awake, but they were still in serious pain.

"Eddy! My baby! Are you okay?!" cried Alice as she ran to her son's side.

"I've been mangled by a failure of a rocket car. Whaddya think?!" replied Eddy in a sarcastic manner.

Now Frank normally would've had a field day about his son talking to his mother like that, but he restrained himself. Just barely. After what his son had been through, it was best not to yell. Especially since that was merely the pain talking.

"Please Mrs. Martinez, rest assured that this was just Eddy's pain talking." said Double D.

"No, it's okay Eddward." replied Alice. "It was a stupid question that I shouldn't have asked."

Ed's mother walked over to her son looking scared and slightly weak. Something that Ed has never seen in his mother before, and he didn't like it. His mother was a role model to Ed, and to see her like this made him think that he did something very wrong. Ed braced himself for what he expected to be the scolding of a lifetime for his reckless behavior, only for Crystal to hold onto him as if Ed would disappear if she let go.

"Mom...?" said Ed in confusion.

"The other kids told us everything. Ed... Why didn't you tell us that you were being bullied? And by your own sister!" asked Crystal.

The Eds were shocked to learn that Ed's mother even knew about that, let alone that she found out somehow. Ed was the most surprised about this though, since Sarah seemed to be the favorite in the family, and he was seen as nothing more than an idiot by many of his peers. Regardless of this new information though, Ed did answer his mother's question. She had taught him that it never does anybody any good lying to an officer.

"I was afraid of what Sarah would do if I ever told you anything. Honest and fore truly!" explained Ed. "And when I did try to tell you my side of the story, you would always believe whatever it was that Sarah told you!"

Crystal began to tear up even more as she realized that her son was right. She held a huge part in how her son had turned out this far in life, and she didn't even realize that all she had done was make things worse! She resolved right then and there to be a better officer, and most importantly, a better mother to both of her children. But to do so meant that she and her husband would have to stop playing favorites with their children.

"I'm certain that you all would like to speak with your children in regards to previous actions and recent events, but I'm afraid that we must get down to business." said Azmuth as he climbed onto Eddy's bed.

"Who's the frog man?" asked Eddy.

Alice was about to scold Eddy about his lack of respect, but a raised hand from Azmuth was enough to stop her.

"It's quite alright, Alice. I will admit, I do look somewhat like a frog." said Azmuth before turning back to the Eds. "But as for who I am. I am known as Azmuth, and I am an alien species known as a Galvan. We are a more intelligent and technologically advanced race, and I have something here to help you boys with your current problem."

To say that the kids were surprised would be the understatement of the year. They were positively speechless! Ed was ecstatic from finding out that aliens really do exist! However, they were broken from any possible musings when the three pods opened up to reveal a set of what appeared to be wristwatches. One of them was primarily dark blue with a black faceplate, and bright yellow lines forming an hourglass mark on either side. The other two were designed to look like the first one, except on one of them the blue was replaced with bright purple, and the yellow was replaced by a rust orange color against a white background, and the other was colored mint green with a red background and white hourglass mark. _**(Basically, they all have the same design as the Omniverse Omnitrix, only different colorations.)**_

"Forgive me for sounding rude Azmuth, but I fail to comprehend how wristwatches will help us in our current situation." said Double D.

Azmuth chuckled at this question. He found it to be quite refreshing to find a child who used his brain as often as any Galvan did, and he thought that it was a small show of hope for the future. But, he answered Double D's question nonetheless.

"These are no ordinary watches, Eddward. They are some of my greatest creations! With them, you will be able to transform into many different extraterrestrial life forms, and use their powers in combat and other uses! And I am giving them to you!" explained Azmuth.

Without waiting for any of the kids to voice their opinions, Azmuth placed the three Omnitrix's on the left wrist of each kid. The watches clamped down on the wrists, and after a few beeps, they were keyed into the DNA of the children.

* * *

_**Well, it took a while, but here it is! New chapter up and running for your enjoyment! I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one! See you all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**After much thought, I've decided to change the looks of each Ed's Omnitrix and their alien list. Here they are, along with a list of their aliens!**_

_**Eddy**_

_**Omnitrix: Ultimatrix (Albedo's Omniverse Ultimatrix)**_

_**Aliens include: Vaxasaurian, Polar Manzardill, Appoplexian, Galvan, Polymorph, Splixson, Arachnichimp, Atomix's Species, Necrofriggian, Segmentasapien.**_

_**Edd**_

_**Omnitrix: Hero Watch (Ben 23's Omnitrix)**_

_**Aliens include: Gimlinopithecus, Nanochip, Cerebrocrustacean, Tetramand, Opticoid, Lepidopteran, Aburian Pelarota, Nosedeenian, Galvanic Mechamorph, Pyronite.**_

_**Ed**_

_**Omnitrix: Benzarro's Omnitrix**_

_**Aliens Include: Loboan, Ectonurite, Thep Khufan, Transylian, Vladat, Gutrot's Species, Toepick's Species, Astrodactyl's Species, Picciss Volann, Necrofriggian**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Ed, Edd n' Eddy!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**Alien Database**

* * *

_**First Transformations!**_

* * *

It's been a month since Ed, Edd, and Eddy were released from the hospital after receiving their Omnitrix's and Ultimatrix, and things were starting to look up for them. As it turns out, Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy, Johnny and Plank had all decided to become friends with the three boys. When asked why, they explained that after everything the Eds had been put through, the three of them could use some friends now more than ever. They accepted the new friendships, but with every good thing comes something bad.

Kevin, Sarah, and the Kanker sisters had been getting worse than ever with their evil ways. Kevin tried to beat the Eds up after they had just gotten out of the hospital, and Sarah tried to order her brother around like a slave. The Kankers also wouldn't stop their harassment. Luckily, the three kids had their parents to back them up. Kevin had been grounded by his dad and got his bike locked up, Sarah had been grounded for the rest of the year with no chance of getting out early, and the Kanker sisters were arrested for charges of sexual assault on minors and hauled off to juvenile detention.

Right now, we find our three heroes in the junkyard with their parents. They figured that they might as well start training with their aliens if they were gonna use them to fight evil. The three boys decided to have a sparring match using one alien each. Each kid activated their respective matrix, and selected an alien that they felt would be best for this match.

"I hope you're ready to lose, boys! 'Cause here comes Gigantozaur!" said Eddy as he pressed down on the dial of the Ultimatrix.

In a flash of red light, Eddy began to transform into a twelve foot tall humanoid dinosaur. He had dark brown skin, a long dinosaur tail, and his nostrils being above his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black wrestling shorts, and the Ultimatrix was attached to a red sash that went diagonally across his body from the right shoulder. Eddy let out a saurian roar as the transformation completed itself.

**"GIGANTOZAUR!"** yelled Eddy as his transformation was complete.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Vaxasaurian**

**Given Name: Gigantozaur**

**Native to the planet Terradino, the Vaxasaurians are a race of humanoids that look like they cross-bred with dinosaurs. Although male and female Vaxasaurians look the same in terms of body structure, it is easy to tell the females apart from the males. Females wear dresses made from animal skins, and have five horns on their heads.**

**A Vaxasaurian is capable of growing up to sixty feet tall, and can become just as strong to match that size. They also have a very powerful roar, and when they grow their saurian features become far more pronounced.**

**However, all Vaxasaurians share a common weakness. They are the preferred prey item of an Unknown predatory species living on Terradino.**

* * *

Gigantozaur looked over himself, and suffice to say he was thoroughly impressed with the results. There was absolutely no way he'd get this buff as a human, and now he had the muscle to back up his threats.

"Now THIS is the way to do things!" said Gigantozaur.

While he was intimidated by his friend's new form, Edd was not about to run away like a coward! He dialed in an alien on his own Omnitrix, and pressed down on the faceplate. In a flash of cyan blue, Eddward transformed into a strange yet highly powerful alien.

He was still humanoid in form, but now he looked like he was made of living charcoals that were burning with intense heat! He only had two toes, and he lost a finger on each hand. Blue flames were dancing around his head like a roaring inferno, and the Omnitrix mark was located in the center of his chest.

"Well then, try Torch on for size!" said Edd.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Pyronite**

**Given Name: Torch**

**Native to the star planet Pyros, the Pyronites are a race of flaming humanoids with enough firepower to melt even solid rock.**

**Every Pyronite has the ability to control fire to attack their enemies. They also have a limited amount of Geokinesis which allows them to use chunks of earth for flight purposes.**

**But the Pyronites are by no means invincible. All Pyronites are vulnerable to the Crabdozer; Their natural predator. And if a Pyronite is doused with water, or fire extinguishing materials, their fire goes out. It will only come back on if they manage to warm up enough.**

* * *

"Nice choice, sock head! Alright. Your turn, lumpy!" said Gigantozaur.

Ed just grinned. He activated his own Omnitrix, and slammed his hand down on the core. In a flash of purple, Ed started to transform just like his two friends.

His body became more muscular, and his skin turned a sickly pale grey color. His teeth were jagged and yellow, and his top ripped off to reveal an incredibly well muscled physique with short black hair, bolts on his back, and conductor towers sticking out of his shoulders. The Omnitrix was located in the center of a scar that went across his skin.

**"FRANKENSTRIKE!"** yelled Ed.

* * *

_**What happens NEXT?! I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question right now. But rest assured, there will be some action in the next chapter! And do you think that Kevin, Sarah, and the Kankers punishments were appropriate enough for them? I also need to give the Eds some new looks. Something that reflects the Omnitrix's that they have.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, after so many interesting style changes for the Eds that were sent in, I've made my decision. I hope you like this chapter, because it took me a while to get it down right. If you guys have any requests for new aliens that each one of the Ed boys should unlock, feel free to send them in! Read on, and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**Alien Database**

* * *

_**New Styles! The Heritage of the Cul-De-Sac!**_

* * *

It was Saturday morning in the humble Cul-De-Sac, and the neighborhood kids were just starting their day. Eddward had just stepped out of his bathroom after taking a nice hot shower. Thankfully, Azmuth had made Ed and Eddward's Omnitrix's and Eddy's Ultimatrix waterproof since they were unable to be removed. Edd knew that his parents were more than likely at work today, but he was used to this. However, what he wasn't used to was the fact that the Omnitrix had changed his body to better handle the strain of transforming into different aliens.

Now, Eddward had a normal sized torso and his legs had gotten longer. He had also grown hair on his head that was short and brown. He was also no longer a scrawny weakling, as he now had more muscle on his bones thanks to his dad helping him with his workout routine. Also, his eyes no longer just had sclera with a visible pupil. Now, he had visible irises that were a stunning blue color. But right now, Double D just wanted to get dressed and meet up with his friends.

As he reached his bed, Edd saw that there was something neatly folded on the sheets with a sticky note attached to it. He picked up the note, and began to read it aloud to himself.

"Dear Eddward, your father and I thought that now would be a good time for a change in wardrobe. And as such, we have taken the liberty of buying you some new clothes that reflect the color and personality of your Omnitrix. Have a nice day! Love, mom."

Now Eddward was by no means an unappreciative child, but ever since the incident where he, Ed, and Eddy failed to become Urban Rangers, Edd was a bit apprehensive about new clothes. But he didn't want to be disrespectful, so he decided to at least try them on. Now he was wearing a pair of blue cargo pants, blue and white tennis shoes, a white button up shirt with a black sleeveless waist coat over it, a blue labcoat, and a gold colored bandana with his Omnitrix mark on the front to replace his old sock hat.

Eddward was surprised by the fact that these clothes were comfortable, let alone easy to move in. He looked in the mirror, and smiled to himself as he thought the look was definitely him. Eddward made a mental note to thank his parents for the clothes later. He went outside, and was surprised to see Ed and Eddy at the door. But they were also wearing new clothes. They had also changed their overall physical forms thanks to their individual matrix's.

Eddy used to be too short for his age, but now he was about as tall as Double D and had some good muscle mass. He also no longer had only three hairs and a flat head, but he now had shaggy silver hair, a more normal looking head, and a small yet noticeable neck. His irises were also visible now, and were a bright red color. He was wearing a pair of baggy, silver jeans, red colored sneakers, a black tee shirt, and a red jacket with the white roman numeral for ten on the back.

Ed also looked different. Like Double D, Ed's legs got longer and his torso shrunk somewhat. His head hair had grown out to reveal black hair that was tied into a low ponytail, he grew a chin, and he had become a lot more buff than Edd or Eddy. His unibrow was still there, but they expected as much. Ed's attire consisted of a skintight black muscle shirt, a dark purple trenchcoat, a pair of gray pants, and purple shoes.

"Normally I hate new clothes," said Eddy. "But these duds are perfect on me!"

"Mom really knows clothes best." Ed said.

"Well now that we're all dressed and ready for the day, shall we meet up with the others?" Edd asked.

Not needing to be told twice, the boys started walking to Rolf's place to help out with some of the chores. When they got there however, they saw something off about the neighborhood kids. For one thing, they all looked like they'd been fused with different aliens! All except Plank, who was still just a piece of wood.

* * *

_**Not very long, I know. But now, I need ideas for what kind of aliens Rolf, Nazz, Johnny, and Jimmy should be halflings of. If you send in ideas, be sure to include which alien it is, which kid is a halfling of which alien, how it happened, and why you chose that alien. Good luck, and thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for sending in so many great ideas, but we finally have some winners! Now, we see our favorite ed boys take on their first batch of bad guys this chapter, so I hope you like this! Also, I've finalized the pairings for this story.**_

_**Older Ed x Looma Red Wind**_

_**Older Edd x Aerophibian Hybrid Swift**_

_**Older Eddy x Cicely**_

_**Now I chose these pairings because I think that Ed and Looma seem perfect for each other, and Swift and Cicely are very rarely used in any pairings. I hope you all understand. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**Alien Database**

* * *

_**Strike of the Vengers Cul-De-Sac Branch!**_

* * *

The Eds couldn't believe what they were seeing. Rolf, Nazz, Johnny, and Jimmy were all part alien! And Azmuth was right there holding what looked to be an Omnitrix faceplate with a satisfied look on his face. He seemed to have had a hand in what happened to them.

Rolf now looked like a humanoid tiger that had a lean but muscular build like that of a wrestler-in-training. He was wearing the same clothing as always, but it was now a few sizes bigger than before. He was covered in blue fur with black stripes, and the fur on his chin, hands, feet, and abdominal area was silver in color.

Johnny had turned into an alien that was made out of dark green vines that looked mostly humanoid. His head had a black face surrounded by reddish-orange and yellow leaf appendages, and he had a few green growths on his arms. He also gained quite a prominent body odor that smelled like burning plants, charred mud, and boiled swamp water. Plank had remained unchanged, but a few roots that were connected to Johnny were attached to the block of wood.

Jimmy had also changed drastically. He now wore a black and light blue jumpsuit with a spiky blue helmet. The helmet's spike pattern made it resemble a bat with its wings in mid flap, and he had four clawed fingers. His skin was a pale color with a slight bluish tint to it, and he had sharp yellow teeth. He also had a bit of black hair sticking out of the top of his jumpsuit, but it no longer resembled the backside of a chicken. He was also a good foot and a half taller for his age. There were also spiky wing membranes attached to his arms. Also, Jimmy no longer had his retainer.

Nazz was now composed of purple energy with glowing pink eyes, and long hair that was now made of glowing pink energy. She still had a humanoid form, but she wasn't exactly human.

"What the heck happened to you guys?!" Eddy asked.

"It turns out that when you guys got your Omnitrix's and Ultimatrix, a few strands of DNA from the Codon Stream attached to these four." Azmuth explained. "So in order to prevent their DNA from degrading, I stabilized their DNA by giving them these alien forms."

"It's true! I'm part Methanosian, Nazz is half Anodite, Rolf is half Appoplexian, and Jimmy's part Vladat." Johnny explained.

Ed thought it was pretty cool that the others now had alien powers of their own to fight back with, but Edd and Eddy looked a bit worried about this. It was gonna be pretty dangerous fighting all of these new alien enemies. And now, the four of them were getting involved in what might be a very big bloodbath. Azmuth seemed to know exactly what the kids were thinking, and decided to put their worries at ease.

"There is no need to fear, children. Your friends made this choice of their own free will, and wished to fight alongside you in your upcoming adventures." Azmuth explained. "I must be going now. There is still much work that needs to be complete at my lab."

Having said his piece, Azmuth teleported back to his lab for a bit of scientific work to calm his nerves. Or more specifically he WOULD HAVE, if the door to Rolf's house wasn't busted down. Two voices that the kids knew a little too well resounded through the living room, startling Azmuth into not teleporting.

**"ED!" **yelled the voice of a little girl.

**"DORKS!" **followed the voice of a boy.

**"It's my boyfriend!"** squealed a third voice that NO ONE wanted to hear again.

Ed, Eddward, and Eddy reflexively his behind Rolf out of fear. Not that the Appoplexian son of a Shepherd could blame them. In all honesty, this was probably for the best. Rolf and the others knew that none of the ed boys would ever use their respective matrixes to harm a civilian, even if there was bad blood between them.

The ones who walked in were none other than the Cul-De-Sac bully, Kevin, Ed's six year old little sister, Sarah, and a certain juvenile delinquent known only as Marie Kanker! However, there were some serious differences with all of them.

For one thing, Sara was covered in some sort of black and yellow semi-liquid metal substance that covered her completely. The yellow lines gave off the impression of her being skeletal, and there were sharp claws at the end of her fingertips.

Kevin was a boy that was about the same age as the Eds, twelve years old. He had an oversized chin that gave it the appearance of a shovel, black eyes, pale skin, and three long orange hairs on his forehead. He normally wore a red baseball cap with the rim facing backwards, a lime-green, long sleeved turtleneck shirt, black shorts, and a pair of black shoes. The difference with him was that he was wearing a strange suit of armor that was bright orange with a yellow visor over his eyes, and wrist mounted laser cannons on each arm.

Marie Kanker is also twelve years old, but she behaved so much more like a teenage delinquent. She had shoulder length blue hair that covered her right eye, pale skin, and was wearing a set of black armor with a gold symbol that looked like a cross between a bold letter 'B' and a dollar sign. But how did she get out of prison?!

"Sarah?!" Ed asked, wondering what happened to his sister.

"Kevin?!" Eddy said in fear.

**"K-K-KANKER!"** screamed Eddward.

Kevin grinned in an evil manner, and poised one of his laser cannons to fire at the Eds. He fired a laser bullet at Eddy, and thankfully missed since he wasn't used to the kick that the guns had. But it still ended with a hole in Rolf's ceiling. The Human/Appoplexian hybrid wasn't too happy about that.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', BIKER BULLY KEVIN! ROLF IS GOING TO BE SENDING YOU HIS HOME REPAIR BILL!" Rolf shouted.

Azmuth knew from looking at Ed's younger sister that she had been infected by a fragment of a being called Malware. And it was apparent that these kids meant business against the kids. The Galvan scientist normally wouldn't endorse something like using his greatest creations against humans. But in this case...

"Ed! Eddy! Double D! You need to transform, and stop these guys!" Azmuth said.

"But you said to never use our matrixes against other humans!" Edd responded.

**"Forget what I said! It's either stop them, or everyone in the Cul-De-Sac will end up dead!"** Azmuth yelled.

This was just the push that the ed boys needed. They looked at the three enemies before them, and each chose an opponent that they knew they would have an advantage against. They charged at them, and used their combined efforts to ram them out of the house while simultaneously transforming into new aliens.

Eddy had turned into an Appoplexian like Rolf was, but he was different from Rolf. Instead of having blue fur with black stripes, he now has white fur with red stripes on his shoulders, head, legs, and upper body. He had red eyes, pointed eyebrows, and a gray abdominal area. He was wearing a pair of black shorts, red gloves, and red shoes. He wore his Ultimatrix on a red championship belt around his waist.

**"RATH!" **Eddy yelled with the transformation finished.

Edd turned into something that was reminiscent of a humanoid pill bug. He had white skin, cyan blue eyes, black lips, and five black claws on each hand. He had stubby legs, and cyan blue armor on his arms and all along his back.

"Looks like you get the chance to meet Pinbug!" Eddward said, introducing his new alien.

"Pinbug? That's really the best you could come up with? Ah, whatever." Rath said.

As for Ed, he ended up becoming an alien that looked a little out of place and time. He looked like a humanoid Pteranodon that was wearing a black and purple flight suit. He had scaly red skin, purple eyes, a big yellow beak, and what looked like a jet pack appendage on his back.

**"ASTRODACTYL! RAWK!"** Ed yelled.

* * *

**Alien Database**

**Species Name: Appoplexian**

**Given Name: Rath**

**Native to the Appoplexian home world of Appoplexia, these humanoid tigers have a fierce temper and the strength to back it up! These guys have an insane amount of strength. Enough to fight on even grounds with a Tetramand, and they are durable enough to fall from dizzying heights and get right back up! Their retractable claws are sharp enough to cut through metal, and they all possess a powerful roar.**

**However, they do still have a fair amount of weaknesses. Appoplexians aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed, and are prone to acts of aggression. They have a tendency to start out their sentences by saying "Let me tell you something" followed by the full name or title of whoever they're speaking to. However, in spite of these obvious weaknesses, Appoplexians have a fierce will to fight! No matter the odds or how much pain they're in, an Appoplexian will keep pushing forward for the win!**

* * *

**Alien Database**

**Species Name: Aburian Pelarota**

**Given Name: Pinbug**

**These alien creatures are a tricky breed of alien. Their hard shell protects them from most attacks, and they can roll themselves into an armored ball as a means of offense. This attack not only provides a means of offense and defense, but it also makes them incredibly fast.**

**But this is not a means of invincibility. Aburian Pelarotas can't turn or stop on a dime when rolling too fast, and they are awkward walkers do to their stubby legs and massive bodies. Their armor is also not indestructible.**

* * *

**Alien Database**

**Species Name: Unknown**

**Given Name: Astrodactyl**

**Astrodactyl is an unknown alien species hailing from an unknown planet. They tend to talk like parrots when excited, and are actually quite versatile in battle. Their jet packs hold a set of retractable wings, and their arms hold a variety of unique weapons. They power this equipment using an internal force called star energy. Astrodactyl's species as a whole are one of the fastest creatures in the universe.**

**However, they are not invincible because of this. Astrodactyl is physically weak, and there is a limit to how much star energy his kind can use at one time.**

* * *

With their transformations complete, the eds all leapt/flew into action. It was Eddward versus Marie, Ed versus Sarah, and Eddy versus Kevin. The kids parents showed up at the house having heard the commotion, and knew that if the eds were transformed it must've been important.

"Sarah, I think it's time for a long overdue spanking! RAWK!" Astrodactyl said.

"For the last time, Marie... **I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"** Pinbug yelled.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', KEVIN THE CUL-DE-SAC BULLY! **RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!"** Rath yelled.

They six charged at each other ready for one doozy of a fight. Each side was determined to win, and knew that only one team would come out of this as winners. Now begins a battle of the ages in the humble Cul-De-Sac!

* * *

_**The actual battle will be happening next chapter, but I hope you all like this chapter. I'm thinking about doing a four year time skip after this chapter, and I'd like to know which of the three pairings I should introduce first. GOOD LUCK, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Time for our favorite heroes who share the same first name to face off against some of their worst enemies! A Malwarified Sarah, Kevin turned Captain Nemesis, and Marie Kanker the Billions henchgirl! How will this turn out, and how many aliens will be used?! Read on, and find out! Also, when Eddy is Rath, he will be speaking Spanish when fighting or enraged except when he goes Ultimate. I hope that clears things up. Also, in case you're wondering, Pinbug's name is a play on words using pinball and pill bug.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Yelling"**

**Alien Database**

* * *

_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy vs. Cul-De-Sac Vengers! Let's fight! But let's be friends too!**_

* * *

Rath rushed at Kevin and caught his arms in a grappling match. This odd suit of his must be giving him enhanced strength! The fact that he can go toe-to-toe in a grappling match against an Appoplexian is a testament to that.

"Déjame decirte algo, barbilla pala! Rath va a tirarte por ahí como un saco de patatas!" Rath threatened in the Spanish language.

"Hey dorky, didn't your mommy ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?" Kevin mocked.

Rath didn't take too kindly to someone talking about his mom in such a way. So I'm response, he bent Kevin's arms at an awkward angle while applying more force. Needless to say, old shovel chin felt some serious pain from that. Rath roared a little, showing that he was really angry.

**"Usted habla de la madre de Rath así, y Rath Snaps cuellos!"** Rath yelled in rage.

The fact that none of the others could understand a thing Rath was saying made it difficult for the spectators to focus on the fight. Azmuth understood what Rath was saying since he was well versed in most of Earth's languages. He could see the confused looks on the other children's faces, so he decided to fill them in on what he was saying.

"First he told Kevin, and I quote, 'let me tell you something, shovel chin! Rath is going to throw you around like a sack of potatoes!' After that he said, 'you talk about my mother like that, and Rath snaps necks!' So you can understand why he's mad." Azmuth explained.

Rolf and the others nodded in understanding. If Kevin had mocked their moms, no doubt they'd be trying to rearrange Kevin's internal organs. Their attention was drawn to Sarah and Astrodactyl's fight when the prehistoric looking alien flew over them at incredible speeds.

Sarah was shooting optic laser blasts from the yellow circuitry lines that made up a single eye in the center of her face, but each attack missed Astrodactyl by about a mile and a half. She was letting her rage and jealousy cloud her judgment, so she was unable to fight efficiently. Astrodactyl swooped down at her, and when he pulled up, he released three rings of star energy from his jet pack.

All three hit her dead on, causing an explosion around her. Astrodactyl landed near Sarah, and that proved to be a mistake on his part. The girl encased in corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph battle armor managed to grab on to Astrodactyl, and touched a claw to his Omnitrix as it timed out and changed Astrodactyl back into Ed.

"Your Omnitrix... I WANT IT!" Sarah said with a slightly metallic voice.

"You and everybody else, brat! Take a number!" Ed retorted.

That was when Sarah had inadvertently caused Ed to transform again. But this wasn't Astrodactyl, nor was it Frankenstrike. This alien was something else entirely. Something that can haunt one's nightmares for the rest of one's life…

Ed's body retained its humanoid nature, but now his skin was a swamp green color. He got fatter, and he was wearing an odd helmet that looked like it was meant to contain something since it kept all of his face hidden. Although, glowing purple eyes were visible. He has two horn-like protrusions sticking out of the sides of his helmet, and the helmet has a toenail looking crest on the top. The helmet is also connected to armor that goes around his shoulders, and halfway down his chest. The armor itself is connected to a set of chains that attach to his pants. His pants are a simple pair of black underwear, and the Omnitrix mark is on the top of his helmet, just under the crest. Overall, he had the appearance of an ogre.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Unknown**

**Given Name: Toepick**

**Not much is known about the behavioral patterns of this species, because almost all who have encountered these creatures… HAVE NEVER BEEN HEARD FROM AGAIN! The few who have lived to tell about them told of a face that could only be described as 'too frightening to talk about'. Our advice should one of these end up in your area? Don't look at their face, or hide and pray that it does not find you!**

* * *

Ed was silent after the transformation, and merely stared in Sarah's direction. It was as if he instinctively knew what to do, and just kept staring. But Sarah didn't seem to register Toepick as a threat. In fact, she just burst out laughing at him.

"HA! You think that THING can stop me? You must be stupider than I thought!" Sarah taunted.

Toepick still didn't say anything. He just kept staring at Sarah with that blank look in his eyes.

"What's the matter? Can't you talk? Or are you too ugly to do that?" Sarah asked mockingly.

This time, Toepick did do something. Pressurized purple gas was released from his containment helmet with a loud hiss. The gate that shadowed his face slowly began to open, and Sarah began to freak out at the horrors that lay beneath the iron grating.

"No... No! NO! **Stay back! STAY BAAACK!"** Sarah screamed in fright.

Her semi liquid metal body was writhing around as if in pain, and the light on her circuit lines dimmed until they were almost as black as the rest of her body. Sarah fell back in a dead faint, defeated and fearful. The gate to Toepick's helmet closed and compressed the air within. In a flash of purple light, he turned back into Ed.

"I like to call that one Toepick." Ed said, smirking in victory.

The boy with one eyebrow was broken from his thoughts when Pinbug was sent flying right past him! The Aburian Pelarota was uncurled from his ball form, and landed on his back, grunting in pain from the impact. But the force of the impact was lessened due to Pinbug's armored shell. He managed to get back up, and curled back into attack mode. He started rolling at Marie once again, but this time, he was using strategy instead of just brute force.

Marie charged at Pinbug, and threw a cybernetically enhanced punch at the smart ed boy. But this alien was too fast for her, and dodged her punch while maintaining his speed. He then did something that not even a certain hero in Bellwood would think to do. He started literally rolling circles around Marie at supersonic speeds without stopping even once!

'_If I can spin around her fast enough, I should be able to create a vacuum that will cut off the oxygen from around Marie! Even SHE can't survive without air!'_ Pinbug thought to himself.

And he was most definitely right about that! Despite having been cybernetically enhanced by someone, Marie was still human. And all humans, cybernetic or otherwise, require oxygen to breathe. The jailbird Kanker began to grow dizzy with the lack of oxygen flowing to her brain, and dropped to one knee.

Pinbug saw this opportunity to launch a surprise attack, and seized it! He stopped rolling around in circles, turned around, and rolled full speed towards the disabled Kanker sister! Marie looked up just in time to see a blue cannonball of pain rolling at her just before it knocked her into blissful darkness. He stopped rolling, uncurled himself from his spherical form, and turned back into Edd in a flash of blue light.

"THAT is for tormenting me and my friends with your constant stalking, and sexual harassment!" Double D said, feeling satisfied with the fight.

That was when Rath ended up flying into him, knocking them both into a dumpster. Kevin's armor had been damaged a bit by Rath's superior strength, but Kevin still had the edge over Rath when it came to superior equipment. Rath got up, pried Double D from the dumpster, and set him on his feet.

"You okay, Double D?" Rath asked.

"In comparison to that rocket car incident, the damage is nonexistent!" Eddward said.

"Hunh?" Rath said with a raised eyebrow.

"It means that I'm okay." Edd clarified. "But perhaps you should try going Ultimate to defeat your adversary this time."

Rath looked a bit unsure about going Ultimate. When he first tried turning into Ultimate Rath, Eddy had destroyed half the junkyard in a fit of uncontrollable rage! Thankfully, his mother had been around at the time, and she managed to calm him down. Eddy had sworn to never use Ultimate Rath ever again that day, but now, Azmuth's words of wisdom were reverberating in his head.

'_The Ultimate forms can be hard to control. There is one other in this world who knows that just as well as you do. But you can let this experience define you… Or you can learn from it.'_

Rath thought about what Azmuth had said that day, and knew that he had learned something that day. He had to control that primal rage that all of his Ultimate forms possessed! And the only way to do that was to use them in battle!

"Okay Double D, I'll do it. But not because you told me to!" Rath said.

"Nope! It was all your desicion." Eddward said with a grin.

Rath looked back at Kevin, and grew angered at what he saw. Kevin was shooting rounds from his guns at Jimmy, and Rolf was using himself as a living shield! Kevin was laughing from the sick pleasure he got from tormenting the Appoplexian halfling like he was doing, and Rath had enough of it!

**"Déjame decirte algo, Kevin ménton pala de la Cul-De-Sac! Llega un momento para ir héroe…"** Rath yelled turning the Ultimatrix dial counterclockwise. "**Y un para ir de Ultimate!"**

Rath hit the Ultimatrix dial, and four silver, veiny looking spikes jutted out of the sides after it moved from his belt to the center of his chest. His fur stayed white with red stripes, but it grew shaggier and he lost the fur on his feet, hands, neck, chest, and most of his lower jaw. He has red bandages on his elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small red spikes on them. A second giant claw grew in next to the first one on each hand, and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also now has giant claws coming out of his elbows.

He wears black shorts with a white belt that has silver spikes and a silver buckle. He also has a red coat with red eyes and four yellow fangs which all together resemble a predatory alien known as a Panuncian. He grew three giant red spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, black fur. His face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns, and his eyebrows are now red and sharp.

**"ULTIMATE RATH!"**

Rolf, Nazz, Johnny, Plank, and Jimmy were all very surprised by the very drastic transformation that Rath had undergone. The Ed boys parents had shown up just as Rath had started to go Ultimate, and they too were impressed by this transmogrification. Kevin stopped shooting, and looked slightly terrified at the beast before him.

Ultimate Rath took a moment to look himself over. Unlike with his first time transforming into this, he felt like he was in control instead of running on instinct.

"Well… So far, so good." Ultimate Rath said.

He then ran at Kevin, and delivered a devastating haymaker to his chestplate! This sent the shovel chinned boy flying into a fence, thus knocking him out and short circuiting his suit. Ultimate Rath looked at the parents and other kids of the Cul-De-Sac with a look of amazement.

"I still feel like me. Maybe I don't have to be scared to use him anymore!" Ultimate Rath said.

He transformed back into Eddy, and the eds were lifted onto the shoulders of the neighborhood kids as they cheered for them. Our three heroes smiled and celebrated as well, but no one noticed Kevin, Marie, and Sarah being picked up by a cloaked space shuttle of some sort.

* * *

_**OH HO MAN, THIS CHAPTER WAS AWESOME! Who knew the ed boys could fight like that? Well, next chapter is a four year time skip so be prepared to see a certain Tetramand princess appear. Plus a few surprise characters! Review, and enjoy!**_


End file.
